


Daddy

by Use_your_glutes



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Use_your_glutes/pseuds/Use_your_glutes
Summary: Daddy kinks? In your Unsolved?It's more likely then you'd think





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and am posting this on a 6 hour car journey and I'm very car sick rn so if you have a problem with this shit post then you can eat my ass

“Ryan?” Shane spoke, breaking the comfortable silence between them, they both sat in the buzzfeed office, it was late, most of the office’s patrons had already left for the day. But as always, the ghoul boys still had work to do, still going over footage and making sure everything was perfect even after the latest episode was out.

  
Ryan turned his head, removing his headphones that weren’t even playing sound, purely there from habit.

  
“Yeah?” He responded, shifting in his seat to better turn to look at Shane.

  
“So, I’ve been going back over the episode.” He began, looking up to meet Ryan’s eyes as he to shifted in his seat.

  
“What, did we miss something, are we gonna have to re edit it?” Ryan asked, suddenly sounding very tired, he’d worked so hard on this episode, and the thought that he’d missed something made him feel exhausted.

  
“Oh no, nothing like that.” Shane assured, though there was an edge to his voice that Ryan couldn’t decipher.

  
“Did I miss some evidence?” Ryan asked, drawing his eyebrows together in a quizzical expression.

  
“Wasn’t any evidence to miss.” Shane brushed off casually. “It’s just,” He paused to look at Ryan, catching his eyes and keeping contact. “Why did you call me Daddy?”

  
“Dude, dude that was a joke.” Ryan barked out in laughter. “I can’t believe you, you’re such a dumbass.” Ryan choked out through fits of laughing.

  
“That’s, that’s no way to speak to your Daddy, Ryan.” Shane tried to say seriously, but just wheezed as he finished the sentence in a fit of giggles.

  
“Fuck you, Shane.” Ryan wheezed as tears began to bead in his eyes.

  
They both laughed obnoxiously for a while before Shane noticed the apple core he’d left on his desk from earlier in the day. While Ryan was still laughing and not paying attention to him, Shane picked up the core and regarded it carefully, slightly brown from sitting out most of the day, but still sticky enough to leave remnants on his fingers.

  
“This, this kind of disrespect can’t go unpunished.” Shane wheezed out as Ryan turned to look at him.

  
“The fuck are you talking about?” Ryan continued to wheeze.

  
It was at that point that Shane lifted his hand, displaying the apple core for all to see, and yeeted it right into the side of Ryan’s stupid head.

  
“Never call me Daddy again!”

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck you, that's why.


End file.
